Sierra Esteban
as Sierra]] Sierra Esteban(formely Reyes, Montgomery, '''and '''Drake) is an fictional character on the CBS soap opera As the World Turns. Actress Finn Carter debut the character back in January of 1985 and stayed until May 12, 1988, with guest stints on March 1990, 1991, and 1994. Daytime vet Mary Beth Evans, best known for her roles as Kayla Brady on Days of Our Lives and Katherine Bell on General Hospital took over the role in a recurring basics on December 26, 2000 to September of 2004. She was on contract on November 15, 2004 to October 10, 2005. With Guest appearances in 2008 and 2010. Characterization Backstory Sierra Esteban was born and raised in Montega, South America. Her father was the powerful ruler of the country, Jacobo Esteban. It was told to her as a child that her mother Mary Ellen Walters had died when she was a baby, and that she had a godmother who lived in the States named Lucinda Walsh. Even though she grew up without a mother, she was loved, and was brought up into prestige. Storylines 1985-1990's In early 1985, revolutionaries began to rebel the rule of her father. Soon war ensued and the revolutionaries captured her father and murdered him and were going after her. Luckily, Sierra, who avoided capture by disgusing as a boy named Carlos, was able to escape Montega with the help of an stranger, Craig Montgomery. To keep her safe, Craig brought Sierra to Oakdale and got her settled into the home of her godmother, Lucinda, who was also his boss. The loss of everything she had ever known led to Sierra to find out more about her mother she had never known. She was shocked to learn that Mary Ellen had not died after all. Though going through a dead end at first, she was shocked to learn that Mary Ellen was Lucinda Walsh herself. Feeling betrayed that Lucinda and Craig had kept the truth from her for months, Sierra ran away and impulsively married her countryman, Tonio Reyes. The marriage proved to be an disaster. Not only was Tonio was an chauvinistic womanizer, but Sierra couldn't stop thinking about Craig. Sierra's preoccupation didn't go unnocticed by Tonio and he threatend to kill Craig if he went near Sierra. Scared for his life, Sierra shared one night of passion with Craig before ending their relationship. Soon, Sierra found out she was pregnant. Finally fed up with Tonio's affairs, Sierra divorced him, and gave birth to a baby boy, Bryant. Soon after his birth, Sierra was thrilled to learn that Craig was the father and the two married. Sierra's life was in turmoil again when she returned to Montega to rebuild her father's home. While in Montega, Sierra was kidnapped by revoluntionaries and held hostage. Luckily,Sierra was able to escape and start fighting for the Montegan resistance. After a few years, her troops were able to squash the rebellion and she was reunited with her family. Soon after she resettled in Miami and had another child Lucinda Marie(Lucy). Unfortunately over the years, Sierra and Craig's marriage crumbled due to lack of communication and conflicting goals. Though the two tried to patch up their marriage, in the end Craig left Sierra and the two divorced. Sierra went back to Montega where she served as President. 2000-2010 Years later, Sierra would send a troublesome Bryant to Lucinda's in hope that the boy would find some direction in his life. At about the same time, a wayward Craig would come back to Oakdale as well. Though Craig and Sierra still had strong feelings for one another, they recognized that they were imcompatible and remained friends. Following Bryant's tragic death, and reluctant Sierra let Lucy stay with her father but visited often to provide guidance and became a supporter to Lucy's relationship with Aaron Snyder. A few years later in 2004, Sierra would come back to Oakdale with a surprise--a new husband, Alan Drake!! As this new and exciting life was opening up for Sierra, Craig's life was falling apart as he lost his new wife and newborn baby because he adopted the baby illegally. Having lost everything, including Lucy's respect, Craig was on a downward spiral that included drinking and embarassing Lucy on her graduation day from high school. Concerned about Lucy, Sierra suggested she come to Montega for the summer. She and Alan then left, However, the day Lucy was set to leave, she was suddenly kidnapped!!! Needing to know what was going on, but unable to leave Montega, Sierra sent Alan to Oakdale on her behalf. Weeks later, Lucy was found. Although it was originally thought that Dusty Donovan was the kidnapper, but in reality he was protecting Lucy from the real kidnappers, who he believed was hired by a member of Lucy's family. Although Craig would reluctantly voice his opinion that Alan arranged the kidnapping to get ransom money, Sierra refused to believe it. Later, when Lucy was kidnapped again, Alan ended up getting shot to pay the ransom money. At the hospital, he whispered Craig's name before dying. With that, things start clicking in Sierra's mind and she realized Craig set up the kidnapping so he can play the hero. After meeting with Dusty who also believed her theory, she sat out to clear Alan's name and nail Craig. Although they succeeded in getting evidence against Craig, Dusty turned the evidence to Lucy, who refused to turn her father in. However, even though Lucy had refused to press charges against Craig, that doesn't mean she hadn't forgiven him. As Lucy tried to distance herself, Craig continued to try to insinuate himself into her life. Deciding that she had to protect Lucy from Craig's interference, Sierra moved back to Oakdale. She then decided to get revenge on Craig and force him to face the consequences of his actions by having him kidnapped. Planning on keeping Craig in a monestary until he repented, Sierra kept a close eye on him, via a surveillance camera. The plan appeared to be working, with Craig praying for guidance and seeming truly sorry for what he done. Although she wasn't sure he was being sincere or not, it all became a moot point when he was rescued by his sister Margo Hughes. Later, after supporting Lucinda through her cancer scare, Sierra would leave Oakdale again for Montega. Years later, a young man named Gabriel Carras came to Oakdale, unsettling Lily. Gabriel was the product of an affair Craig had with a maid while married to Sierra. The boy's mother Lydia, asked that Craig not be told, and Sierra kept that promise telling no one but Lucinda and Lily. Now, almost twenty years later, Lily was convinced that Craig deserved the truth, and against Lucinda's wishes, told Craig who Gabriel was. Soon after, Lucinda summoned Lucy to town and Sierra warned her mother not to use Lucy as a pawn against Craig. When it appeared that Lucinda was using her to distract Craig, Lucy left town. Later, Gabriel accepted Sierra's job offer in Montega Category:As The World Turns characters